Cochise High School
Cochise High School is a fictional high school in Kingman, Arizona, attended by the participants of V6. Established in 1919, Cochise was built on the site of a pioneer general store. Over the years it has grown into the high school Kingman knows and loves. The school’s academic reputation is fairly average as is that of the many sports teams and clubs it boasts; individual programs sometimes achieve excellence or infamy, but the school as a whole tends to skew close to the middle. Most of Cochise's facilities were last remolded during the 1980s and thus have a slightly dated look. Because of the school's somewhat crowded and outdated nature, students who transfer to the district are assigned to other high schools. The school's mascot is the Cochise Coyote, and the school colors are red and gold. Facilities and departments East Wing The East Wing of Cochise is where the English, history, arts, and language classrooms are located. The social studies classrooms are indistinguishable from one another apart from the large world maps in the history rooms and some culturally-appropriate decorations for each language class. There are three classrooms in a row that comprise the art section. One of the rooms is for drawing and painting, one contains appropriate equipment for sculpture and ceramics, and the third is a photo lab with a dark room. The principal’s office is also in this wing of the school. The halls here are generally more decorated than those in the West Wing, sporting student art pieces and also posters and projects from the history and language classes. The floor here is carpeted, and there are a number of desks located along the walls to provide students places to study or work on homework. West Wing Spanning two floors, the west wing of Cochise houses its mathematics and science classrooms, as well as the majority of its elective classes. Connected by a stairway at the end of the hall, the ground floor is where the science rooms and laboratory are located, their location chosen to facilitate easy escape in the event of an emergency. These rooms are some of the more comfortable classrooms in the building, thanks to Cochise’s emphasis on its science program. The math classrooms on the second floor would be some of the more quiet rooms in the building if it wasn't for the wood shop and cooking classroom located on the same floor. Since the electives aren't always in session, how distracting any given math class ends up can vary wildly; the morning classes tend to be far quieter and more focused, while the afternoon classes are inundated with the noise and smells from the neighboring rooms, resulting in an atmosphere that can be quite unpleasant for studying. The walls in this wing of the school are frequently unadorned, with a larger concentration of student lockers in this area than in the East Wing. The floor here is tile, so that any messes caused by the science or elective classes can more easily be cleaned. Beale Library Found on the ground floor, Beale Library has an airy feel due to its abundance of floor-to-ceiling windows. These offer a view of the grounds on two sides, while the third faces the street in front of the school. However, the library's breezy aesthetic hides its funding shortage: most of the textbooks lining the shelves are old and outdated, many with their pages doodled on by bored students, whilst the fiction section suffers from a rather limited range of well-worn novels. The library is open to students at all times during the school day and for three hours afterwards, making it a popular place to study or have lunch; while food is technically prohibited, this rule is rarely enforced. The library features single chairs scattered among the shelves, as well as larger, more centrally located tables surrounded by chairs. Cafeteria The Cochise cafeteria is a large, open room with tile floors and round tables scattered throughout. It has wide, tall windows which provide excellent lighting, though the view through them is generally uninteresting, revealing the front of campus and the street beyond. To get food, students travel along a line marked off by duct tape on the floor, to a counter where the cafeteria employees offer both school-prepared lunches and various (more expensive) brand-name foods. The school food is alright but unspectacular, but the line tends to be long and the table space is limited; if students arrive anywhere after the start of the lunch period, they can easily find themselves spending half the period in line and then unable to find a seat. As such, students often pack their own lunches, and many prefer to eat outside the cafeteria. Athletics The gymnasium is a large section of the building with a huge coyote mural on the outside. It is used for a number of activities; the floor features markings for basketball and floor hockey, and the mobile equipment allows for both of these games to be played, along with volleyball, table tennis, and more. Gym class is usually held inside, and the room is frequently converted into an auditorium for pep rallies and other important school events. Offset from the gym is a smaller weight room with fitness equipment, though it is somewhat out of date. Mats can be dragged into the main room for wrestling practice. Adjacent to the gym are the pool and a large football field, with a track circling the green. The outdoor twenty-five-meter pool is used by the swim team, P.E. classes that want to break up the pace, and some students looking to escape the desert sun. Grounds The overall Cochise campus is well-maintained and inviting to both students and visitors. In the front of the school is a wide, grassy lawn with benches called "The Green Belt," where some kids eat lunch on sunny days and where underclassmen usually wait to be picked up after school by their parents. There are a few picnic tables scattered about, mostly made out of imitation wood. Around the school is ample parking for students who drive, with a special lot reserved for seniors and roadside parking for everyone else. The design is fairly streamlined so as to prevent the traffic from getting too bad, even in the mornings when everyone is being dropped off. Inside the school, the hallways connecting classrooms are lined with lockers and desks where students like to loiter before and after class. Known Faculty *Stella Hunt (Principal) Teachers *Mrs. Hilary Barks (Biology/Chemistry) *Mr. George Dukoff (History) *Mr. David Groves (Music) *Mrs. Maureen Brown (Math) *Mr. Samuel Graham (Physics) *Ms. Loretta Moreno (Spanish) *Mrs. Maria Webber (English) *Mrs. Nina Liberman (Art) *Coach Toby Parkinson (Boys P.E.) *Coach Sarah Ramsey (Girls P.E.) *Monsieur Lewis Jones (French) Category:High Schools